


Double Body Liar

by AuroraMoe



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hurt No Comfort, Light Sadism, Loss of Identity, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Palace, No Smut, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraMoe/pseuds/AuroraMoe
Summary: "This is what you wanted, right? Another you?" The imposter spat at me."It's too late to turn back, I guess."
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Double Body Liar

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song dear doppelganger.

"Hey, wake up." 

_Cold. Why is it so cold again? Aren't I supposed to be awake by now? When, when did I actually fall asleep?_

I sat up. 

The darkness of wherever we are hit me like a bullet. Why, is it so dark? W-Where am I?

"That's a good question."

Who is that? And, why do they sound like me?

Ah, it all makes sense now.

I looked behind me to see a boy dressed in mostly white with a checkered scarf around his neck. He looked down upon me with a wicked smile.

"Greetings, I'm your other self."

I'm just having a dream, right? Of the Danganronpa OC, I conjured up a week ago. I shouldn't be so distressed right now.

Still, as I say that, I begin to sweat. The disgusting, sticky fluid leaks out like a tap left on by just a smidge. 

Doesn't make it any less gross, though. 

The two shadows stretch out, feeling was bigger than they already are. 

Eye contact.

Silence.

The double was the first one to speak.

"So, I heard you wanted a new you. Someone, better, more confident, yes?"

He took a step forward, I took a step back.

"You're the one who brought me here, so you better be will to share this space."

Right after he had said those words, a splitting headache overtook me as I dropped onto the floor with a thud. The imposter walking over towards me with a demonic smirk coating those lips that I didn't want to even claim as mine. 

"Now, be a good little boy and stay right there, okay? I'll promise I'll make your life a living nightmare."

_G-Gngh..._

Why can't I speak? Why do the fluids in my mouth feel like glue all of a sudden? Ah, it hurts. But, I can't give up, because, If I do...

_No...don't close your eyes...Other me...for...forget what I said..._

I get it, I'll do as you please. I'm your copy anyway, the faker said loudly in his mind as he treads on into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> im just shitting this stuff out like bricks


End file.
